1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage element and a terminal fabricating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally disclosed an external terminal in a battery as example of a storage element, in which four arms are enlarged under pressure in such a manner as to form a cross shape so that a non-deformed positive penetration connector is caulked to a positive fixed portion, thus achieving a positive superposition portion (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-33766).
However, in the above-described configuration, the non-deformed positive penetration connector is merely caulked to the positive fixed portion. A bus bar is connected to the external terminal via a positive tightening portion extending from the positive fixed portion.